1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry storage means and more particularly to a board useful for the holding, displaying and organizing articles of jewelry.
2. Background Art
Wearers of jewelry have found out that the placement of such items as chains, necklaces, earrings, pendants, charms, etc., when placed in a drawer or jewelry box usually become mixed up and tangled, providing a particular problem in the ability to readily locate particular items of jewelry when they are desired to be worn. Currently, in the usual arrangement they become easily knotted or tangled and damage frequently results during the untangling process.
Some prior art arrangements have provided improvement in the hanging or supporting of jewelry articles but they still frequently suffer from the problems of tangling or knotting as noted above. Such devices are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,050 which issued on Dec. 14, 1976, 4,324,446 which issued on Apr. 13, 1982, 4,401,219 which issued on Aug. 30, 1983, and 4,465,179 which issued on Aug. 14, 1984. Some of the devices covered by these patents are adaptable only to certain forms of jewelry, such as pierced ear type earrings, while others are not particularly efficient in keeping the various types of jewelry appropriately separated. Some of the prior art devices also suffer from other disadvantages, including a lack of adaptability to provide the necessary ease of access, reception and removal and instant visibility of the necessary articles of jewelry. Accordingly, it is the desire of this invention to provide a jewelry board which facilitates receiving, storing, displaying and organizing items of jewelry.